Phantom in the Underground (up for adoption)
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Jack and Maddie Fenton were the best inventors in Mobius, being skilled in mixing technology with the Mystic arts. But after Dr. Robotnik betrays them and the rest of Mobius, will their son be able to correct the mistakes of his parents, or will he be consumed by the chaos? (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny snuck downstairs into his family's basement lab. He new he wasn't supposed to go down their alone, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to see them again.

He carefully shut the basement door behind him and tiptoed down the stairs. A grin passed over the three year old's face as he stared at one of his parents' devices from behind a thick protective glass.

Three silvery white medallions were in glass spheres on pedestals around a bright green jewel. The medallions were in the shapes of different musical instruments; a guitar, a piano key board, and drum set. Every once and a while, a bolt of green electricity would jump from the jewel, striking on of the medallions, causing it to glow for a few seconds before returning to its normal color.

The room was full of the jewel's energy, it was enough to make the black quills stand up on Danny's head. But the young hedgehog felt drawl to the light show. So much so, that he didn't even notice the large figure standing behind him.

"Danny, how many times have we told you that you aren't supposed to come down here by yourself?" Danny's head turned slowly to find his father standing over him. Jack Fenton was big, especially for a hedgehog. Standing at an impressive six feet four inches he was easily the tallest hedgehog on Mobius. But other than that it was easy to see the family relationship. Both Jack and Danny had the same blue eyes and black quills, though Jack's had a bit of grey in them from age.

Danny tried to look innocently up at his father as the larger hedgehog stood over him with his arms crossed, but after a few moments a grin broke across Jack's face. "You know how much I like talking about all this stuff with you, Dannio." Jack laughed lifting the boy up onto his shoulder. "Pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah." Danny said staring at the medallions. "What are they?"

"They're going to be gifts for your Aunt Aleena's new children." Jack said as he leaned closer to the glass barrier. "They are your mother and my own inventions. Mixing technology with the mystic arts. Tools of great power that synchronize with the using and can take on many forms." Jack said pulling a silver harmonica out of his pocket. He played on it for a little bit before lowering it. It glowed a dark green and then grew before their very eyes into a long sword. The handle was still shaped like the old harmonica, even having the blow holes, but out of it came a four and a half foot double sided silver blade with a single musical half note covered into the center. Jack swung it once causing wind and music filled the air of the small basement.

"Wow..." It was all Danny could say. He had seen it before but it still took his breath away every time. Danny looked back at the medallions and tried to imagine the tools that they would turn into. The glow of the emerald reflected in his blue eyes, making them look green in his reflection.

They stood there for a few seconds, just watching the process until the door bell rang. Jack jumped excitedly and Danny nearly fell of his shoulder. "He's here!" Jack said putting Danny down and bolting up the stairs.

Danny had just rounded the corner at the top of the stairs in time to see his father upon up the front door. Standing in the doorway was a fat human man whose body looked like a metallic egg. He was bold with a huge mustache and the whites of his eyes were pitch black. It was Dr. Robotnik.

"Robee!" Jack shouted pulling the man into one of his massive bear hugs and lifting him off of the ground. Danny could have sworn he saw Robotnik's metal eyes pop out of his head for a second. "Oh, its good to see you again! It's been too long!"

"Yes... it has, Jack." Robotnik said as best he could as the air was squeezed out of him. "Could you please... put me down." He gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Jack said dropping the man to the floor. "I'm just so glad to see you again. I thought that after the accident you would never forgive me." Jack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Robotnik's eye twitched and he touched a metal hand to his bold head. "N... not at all, Jack. Water under the bridge." He grumbled as he got back up. As he walked into the house he stomped hard on Jack's foot, causing the oversized hedgehog to wince and jump up and down on the hurt foot. But the smile still never left the innocent Jack's face.

"Jack, who was it?" A voice came from upstairs. It was Maddie Fenton and her daughter, Jazz, was standing right beside her. Unlike Jack and Danny, the girls of the Fenton family were both deer. Both had a chestnut fur coat but where Maddie had light brown hair framing her head, Jazz's had more of a orange hue to it.

"Maddie, you are looking as lovely as I remember." Robotnik said with a odd grin that looked rather crazed.

"Oh... Robotnik, I forgot you were coming to pick up the device that you asked Jack to make for you." Maddie said, a look of slight distaste on her face.

"Hey kids! I'd like you to met Dr. Robotnik!" Jack said slapping Robotnik on the back. "Up there is our little princess, Jazz." Jack said causing the six year old Jazz to giggle a little with embarrassment. "And down here is our son, Danny." Danny nodded from the basement stairs. The robot man's black eyes were creeping him out.

"Yes, your... children." Robotnik said with a forced smile.

"Kids, Robotnik is an old friend of me and your mother's from when we were at the Mobius Institute of Technology. We used to do everything together, we even had a band." Jack said proudly.

Robotnik shuddered. "The Skunk Heads." He said looking a little ill.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the best name." Jack admitted. "And it might not have been a good idea to have a skunk with stage fright as our lead singer. But they were still fun times."

"Jack as much as I would 'love' to reminisce on the past... do you have it?" Robotnik asked, a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Sure thing, its down in the basement. Come on, I'll show you it in action." Jack said, before leading the robot man down towards the basement.

Danny followed them down into the basement. Robotnik kept making faces at the back of Jack's head when the older hedgehog wasn't looking. Danny thought he could hear the man muttering. "I hate hedgehogs..."

But when the reached the bottom of the stairs, the robot man's black eyes widened. "Is that a... a..." He stammered as he stared at the green jewel that was feeding energy into the three medallions.

"Yep. A chaos emerald. We recieved permission from the palace to use one in our tests. Right now we're making a few gifts for the new born royals. I assume you've heard about Aleena's triplets." Jack said proudly. "But that's all supposed to be a big secret, so I'd appreciated it if you didn't tell anybody."

A grin split across the robotic doctor's face. "Oh don't worry Jack, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks R-Man!" Jack shouted giving Robotnik a slap on the back that was enough to send him to the ground. "Oops, sorry." Robotnik grumbled as he pushed himself up off of the ground. "But you didn't come here for that stuff. I think this is what you wanted."

Jack grabbed a box from on a nearby table. "It wasn't easy, mixing technology and mystics to this extent, but Maddie and I found a way to do it." He held it over a peel of banana peels and pressed a button. Beams of light came down onto the banana peels and it slowly turned grey. After a moment Jack turned the light off. "And there you have it. Turning garbage into usable metal." Jack said lifting up one of the banana peels and presenting it to Robotnik.

"Yes... it's prefect. I would have expected nothing less from the Great scientist, Maddie Fenton." Robotnik said.

"Thank you." Jack said proudly, not realizing that Robotnik hadn't said his name. "Just imagine the leaps and bounds we could make in the industry of recycling with this technology. You were a genius to think of it. I can't wait to see how you're going to use it."

"Oh don't worry old friend, you won't have to wait long." Robotnik said and then he began to laugh like a madman. He laughed for thirty seconds before realizing that Danny and Jack were staring at him. "I mean... don't worry about it."

Robotnik left soon after. "The robot man seemed wierd." Danny said as Jack tucked him in for bed.

"Oh, don't worry Dannio, the R-Man has always laughed like that. One of the reasons he found it hard to get a girl friend back in collage." Jack laughed. He ruffled Danny's quills. "Don't worry my boy. With your Aunt Aleena at the helm for Mobius, there isn't anything to worry about. We'll make sure that the future is bright for you kids." He said smiling. Danny nodded and closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Little did Jack know, that the future was not going to be bright. And the horrible things that were going to be done with the device that he had made with such good intentions.

* * *

**Someone asked me to do an introduction into a DP X Sonic Underground story. This is what I came up with. I am going to add a chapter or two to finish the introduction. But after that, PM me if you want to continue it. (Not if you want me to continue it.) **

**Don't know if family members are allowed to be two different species in the Sonic Universe, don't really care. I did it.**

**Yes, Robotnik is acting like Vlad, it's a good starting point, but no he is not going to obsess over Maddie, I just wanted to make the parallel as obvious as possible. **

**I'm saying that Aleena is Jack's cousin, so Jack is not really royalty. More like the royal black smith.**

**Did anyone notice that the abbreviation for the university they went to was MIT. I did that on purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Screams. The streets were full of screams. But Danny had no idea what was going on. He was to afraid to leave his room. He could hear the sounds of lasers being discharged and explosions. What was going on?

The was a heave hit on his bedroom door and cracks formed in the wood. Danny tried to pull the blankets over him and pretend he wasn't there but he couldn't help but too look. Another heavy hit smashed the door into splinters and a robot stumped into the room.

It was human in shape but its right arm had been replaced by a laser cannon. "Halt! You are under arrest, by orders of Robotnik!" It drowned in its robotic monotone voice. It raised its gun at Danny who screamed.

The bot took two steps forward, but then stopped as a blade was driven through it from behind. As the sword was pulled out the bot fell to the ground, revealing Jack standing behind it, holding the Rarmonic Blade in one hand and a small black metal box in the other. "Come on Danny boy, we need to get you to safety." Jack said scooping the little boy up.

"Wheres momma and Jazzy?" Danny asked, shivering from fear as his father carried him down the stairs.

"I don't know son. But I'll find them. I just need to get you somewhere safe first." Jack said. They reached the back door and Jack cracked it open and looked around to check for bots before dashing out towards the back alley. He reached for what looked like a power outlet and lifted it up to reveal a scanner.

Jack pressed his hand against the scanner and it gave a buzz. "Identified, Jack Fenton. Password?" It asked.

"Fudge." Jack said quietly. It beeped and the concrete road folded outwards to reveal a hidden bunker. "Danny I want you to say here until I get back. Don't move." Jack said lowering Danny into the hole. "And hold onto this for me." He said passing the metal box.

"Where are you going?" Danny whimpered. He didn't want to be left alone. He was scared.

"I'm going to find your sister and mother and then I will come right back. But until I do get back I need you to be a brave little hedgehog. Can you do that?" Jack asked, ruffling Danny's quills. Danny choked back some tears and nodded. "That's my boy." He said and then was off, closing the door behind him.

Danny looked around the large bunker. He had been their before with his Dad and sister. It was supposed to be more like their tree house, a place to play make believe. But all of this was very real.

He went over to some monitor computers and booted one up. He started to fiddle with the controls until he found the hidden cameras and could see and hear what was going on outside.

Jack had been trying to sneak around unnoticed, but that was a difficult job when you were the largest hedgehog in the world. He had been spotted as he came out of the alley way.

"Well well, there you are, old chum." Robotnik laughed from a flouting chair behind a large death squad of the robotic troops.

"Robee, why did you do it!?" Jack demanded, his voice was full of the betrayal he had just undergone. "Why did you betray Queen Aleena, you were our friend."

"Oh, don't take it so personal. I was just tired of being runner up to a bunch of worthless hedgehogs!" Robotnik said glaring down at Jack. "We were never friends you ignorant dope. I only used you to get what I wanted. And what I wanted, was all of Mobius!" He throw out his arms and laughed like a maniac.

Jack was shaking with pent up rage. "How dare... For the Queen!" He shouted on the top of his lungs and rushed the bots with his sword.

The bots opened fire on him but he managed to block most of the shots with his sword. He ignored the glancing blows off of his body as he carved his way through bot after bot in a berserk rage, towards the man he had thought was his friend. Danny watched as his father moved through the crowd of robots, the harmonic blade glowing green in his hand.

"Emerald... Requiem!" Jack shouted, a wave of green energy sweeping off of the blade, carving through a group that had been trying to shot at him from a distance. He was now only thirty feet from Robotnik. But the madman didn't seem concerned.

Jack drove his blade into a bot and throw it aside before bring his sword down for the next one. But he pulled back on the sword before it reached its next victim.

Danny stared in the same shocked horror as his father as a robot that looked like his mother looked up at Jack with wide and still organic eyes. "Mads?" Jack whispered in shock. But then he gasped in pain as the robot shot him in the stomach. He lost his grip on his sword and it returned to being just an ordany harmonica as if fell to the ground beside him.

Robotnik was laughing. "The look on your face. It makes it all worth it Jack." Robotnik said leaning forward in his flouting chair. "Bring him here!" He ordered. Two bots grabbed either of his arms and dragged him in front of Robotnik.

"Mads... what did you do to her?" Jack said through the pain.

"Do you like it? I call it Robotesizing. Converting organic beings into robots and programming them to serve me." He said placing a hand on his chest. "Oh I almost wish that you had not realized that it was your beloved wife in time. I can only imagine how much that would have hurt you."

"You monster." Jack spat.

"Know Jack, don't call me a monster yet. Not until you get a live demonstration." Robotnik said grinning. There was a scream and Jack turned his head to see him daughter being dragged towards a large metal device.

"No!" Jack screamed and tried to pull himself from the robots arms.

"Daddy!" Jazz screamed as the six year old was being dragged towards the device.

"Stop it Robotnik! Your business is with me! Just let her go!" Jack begged.

"You're right for once Jack, my business is with you. So how about we talk business." Robotnik said rubbing his hands together. "Tell me where you're keeping the Chaos Emerald and I will show mercy on her."

Jack's eyes widened and his head dropped. "I... I can't." Jack said miserable.

"So that stone is worth more than your daughter's life? Very well then. Robotisize her!" Robotnik ordered.

"No!" Jack screamed. He managed to pull away from the robots but he was shot again in the leg and couldn't do more than drag himself towards his screaming daughter.

A metal curtain came up, obscuring her from vision. Lights came through the small cracks in the machine, and when the curtain fell, there stood Jazz, her body made of metal.

"No..." Jack moaned. Tears were streaming down the hedgehogs face and he lay on the ground, defeated and pinned underneath three robots.

"It gives me so much pleasure to see you like this, Jack." Robotnik said cruelly. "But in truth I should be thanking you. It was your matter converting device that made it all possible." He said grinning. Jack's body froze as realization and horror washed over him.

"It's... it's all my fault." He said through the tears and pain.

"That's right Jack, it is." Robotnik said, relishing Jack's pain. "Normally I would just Robotisize you. But I'm thinking that this would give me a lot more closure." He said motioning to the newly made Jazz bot. "Did you know that they are still fully aware of their actions? Truly a horror. Being forced to watch as they carry out my orders." Robotnik said as one of the robots handed the Jazz bot a gun. "Shot him in the head."

The Jazz bot walked over her father and looked down at him. Jack looked up with tears in his eyes. But he put on a smile. "It's alright Jazzypants... I understand." He said. Just before the robot pulled the trigger, basting a hole into the center of Jack's forehead.

A small stream of tears came out of Jazz's eyes as Robotnik laughed. "Oh yes. Yes. Yes!" He shouted again and again. "I want you to burn their home to the ground. None of their research can remain. And bring the body with us back to the palace. I want to stuff it and place in the my trophy room." Robotnik said and two of the robots did as he asked as he flew away in his flying chair. Several other robots began the burn Fenton Works.

Danny watched for what seemed like hours as his childhood home was burned to the ground. He was in to much shock to feel anything at all. But after the bots all left he opened the hatch and carried the metal box with him.

He walked out to where it had all happened. Looking at all the cut up robots and burn marks on the ground. Danny drifted towards the spot were his father had first been shot, seeing the trail of blood along the ground.

A glint of silver caught his eyes and he spotted his dad's harmonica. He picked it up, the beautiful silver surface was stained with Jack's blood.

The small instrument made the whole thing feel much more real to the little hedgehog. The metal box fell over and out tumbled the Chaos Emerald and the three medallions. Danny stared at them. His father had not told Robotnik where the Emerald was, because that would have lead him straight to Danny. Everything was too much. Danny fell to his knees and began to sob, cradling the harmonica in his hands.

The Emerald began to glow as Danny's cries grew louder. Great bolts of green energy came off of it and struck Danny. He screamed in pain and the physical pain melded with the emotional as his heart started to break.

Energy was coursing through his body and running along his skin, causing his whole body to glow in the abandoned street. He thought he could hear a woman's voice chanting strange words to him. 'Chaos is Power... Power is enriched by the heart... The Controller works to Unify the Chaos... Controls it to bring Change..."

The quills on his head began to fan out and his fur turned from a dark black to a pearly white. Finally as his screams reached a pitch that could almost break glass his blue eyes turned the same green as the emerald itself.

The Emerald's glow began to fade and Danny was left sobbing in the middle of the street.

"Daniel?" A kind voice said from behind him. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

Turning his head, he saw Queen Aleena, her purple fur covered by a red scarf. Danny throw himself into her arms and cried into his Aunt's chest. "They're all gone. Momma and Jazzy and Dad." Danny cried. "The fat man took Momma and Jazzy and... and... He killed my Dad."

Aleena patted Danny's head. "I know Daniel. I know." She said quietly as she let the boy cry. The queen had to fight back her own tears. The world that they had all worked so hard to build for their children was falling apart around them.

* * *

**There, that is how you kick off a story. Now who is going to write the actual story? Because as I already said, I'm only writing the intro to this thing. Which might mean one more chapter, but that's it.**

**I think I made Robotnik a lot more evil than he is in the Underground show, or at least less funny. Sonic SatAM was pretty edgy though. **

**Danny gained his powers from the Chaos Emerald and looks like Silver. Powers; flight, psychokinetic blasts, invisibility. Weapon; his dad's old harmonica sword. (Which would be ruffly the size of his whole body. Think 'Rave Master') Team; Sam (a Black Cat/gunslinger), Tucker (a Care Bear(Who wants a hug?)/hacker)**

**Sam's back story, noble upbringing, decided that living in comfort will the world was suffered. She tried to rescue some children and would have been taken to jail if Danny hadn't come in. After showing that she has some skill with firearms, she joins Danny to fight Robotnik.**

**Tucker's back story, his mother was a chief in the royal kitchens, but was robotisized after trying to ask for time off for hibernation. (She is a bear) Tucker swore vengeance and after winter was over, he hacked Robotnik's systems to mess with him until he caught Danny's heroics on tape and decided to join him to help them hide their tracks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Here's the milk, Aunt Aleena." Danny said bringing some warm baby formula milk to the busy mother as she cared for her triplets.

"Thank you, Daniel." The former Queen, Aleena, said as she pat Danny's head. Danny grinned up at her, glad to be of help. After he had calmed down his fur and quills had returned to their normal black and his eyes were back to being their usual crystal blue.

She turned back to her three children; Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Each of the three were wearing the medallions that Jack had made for them. Sonic had the guitar, Manic the drums, and their sister had the keyboard.

Aleena was glad that she had been able to escape with her children before Robotnik's armies had taken the palace, but such relief came with an overwhelming feeling of gilt. So many innocent people had lost their freedom because of Robotnik, and she had been unable to stop him. She felt so foolish for having disbanded Mobius's standing army to re distribute the funds to education. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. There hadn't been any wars or enemies to fight. She could not have known that Robotnik would have betrayed them and formed his own army of machines.

But such excuses were little comfort to her when she saw Danny trying to help her care for her children and knew that he had lost everything because of her shortsightedness.

"Are you alright, Aunt Aleena?" Danny asked looking concerned at the mother's silence. The fact that the little boy was still worried about her stung the former Queen. She needed to be stronger, for the children's sake if not for her own.

"I'm alright Daniel. Would you mind feeding Sonia for me. These two rowdy boys have my hands full." Aleena laughed as she struggled with Sonic and Manic.

"Alright." Danny nodded, he picked up Sonia, making sure to support her head the way that Aleena had showed him to before bringing the bottle to her and letting her suck on it.

Danny knew that Sonia must have been heavy, like any healthy baby, but he couldn't feel the weight. She seemed as light as a feather. Ever since the day he had been forced to watch his family disappear from his life, he had been stronger. Though he couldn't really explain it. He could easily lift his entire body weight without straining himself.

Such things were not unheard of in the royal family, but Danny was only a distant relative of the royal family. Even though they were close, Jack had only been the Queen's second cousin. Danny didn't have any royal blood in him.

But the triplets did. Even as babies Sonic was able to move at high speeds while crawling and Sonia had an unusually strong grip. Maric had yet to show his unique powers, but that was more of a blessing at this point. The three were a hand full.

"Thank you for your help, Daniel. I know this can't be easy for you." Aleena said as they tucked the babies in for the night.

"Don't worry about me." Danny said quietly so to not wake up the babies. "I promised my Dad I'd be brave until he gets back. If he can't come back. Then I'll just have to be brave forever." Danny said, using that logic that only made sense to young children.

"Oh Daniel..." Aleena whispered to herself, seeing the boy's attempts to put on a brave face despite all of the tragedy that had befallen him. But her concern turned to alarm when he began to cough violently and white mist started to exit his mouth. "Daniel, are you alright!?" Aleena asked shocked as she checked on him. The mist quickly disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. It is only the chaos that has taken root within Daniel, reacting to the presence of my own mystic energy." A calm voice said behind them.

Aleena whipped her head around to see what looked like a reptilian anteater wearing a purple cloak. It was Clockwork... I mean, the Oracle of Delphius, a powerful sorcerer with the ability to see into the future, freeze people outside of time and send people to other time lines in order to test them and teach them life lessons that will probably mental scar them... are we sure he isn't just Clockwork wearing a very weird costume? He even makes the time puns and is extremely vague about whether or not you are the master of your own destiny or if you are just a puppet. Fuck it, I'm calling him Clockwork. Oh no, the forth wall's cracking, I better get back to the story.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here? I thought you were forbidden from leaving your cave." Aleena asked, shocked to the the timeless creature. She looked over to see that her children were covered in a green light, frozen outside of time as to not be disturbed.

"During normal times that would be true. But I have been allowed to appear before you to give you both a prediction, and a warning." Clockwork said, a sly smile playing on his lips. "The first is a prophecy I received. In time when your children grow up you will unite in order to form the Counsel of Four, and on that day Robotnik's reign of terror will end."

"That's wonderful." Aleena said, relieved that everything would made right in the end.

"But!" Clockwork stopped her. "Until it is time, you must separate from your children. Each must grow up without having known you in order for the prophecy to come true."

"What!?.. but I..." Aleena struggled to find the words. Surely Clockwork didn't expect her to just abandon her children. Such a notion was...

"That isn't fair!" Danny shouted, shocking Aleena out of her thoughts. Danny's voice had carried its own echo and as she looked at him green energy flowed off of him and his eyes had changed to green as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Clockwork sighed. "And this is the second thing I came to warn you of. Daniel has absorbed pure chaos energy from the chaos emerald. Its mystic powers have become a part of him and his emotions will dictate his powers. Should he remain in control he would one day be the Keeper of Peace who will help defeat Robotnik and return order to Mobius." Clockwork said as Danny glared daggers at him. "But should he be consumed by his rage then he will become True Chaos and destroy Mobius and everyone in it."

The shock of these words cause the energy that Danny had been unconsciously building up to discharge and everything around him was pushed away in the wind of the green energy.

"To prevent this from happening, you will need to train Danny to control his mystical powers for three years. And at that time, he too must leave you." Clockwork said. Danny looked down at his heads, confused at to what was going on.

Aleena could hardly believe it. Everything was happening too fast. But one question rose up above the others. "Will they all be safe?" Aleena asked.

Clockwork nodded. "Until the time comes for them to meet again and start their journy. They will be far safer in their new homes than they would be on the run from Robotnik." Clockwork said, trying to make it easier on the mother.

Aleena sighed. "Then I must. I cannot risk my children, or this world, just because I do not wish to lose them." Aleena said, tears were coming to her eyes but she held them back, she could not break down in front of Danny.

"Then we shall see each other again when the time comes. Until then, stay safe, and do not forget what has been said here today." Clockwork said before disappearing in a swirl of green mist.

* * *

It had been ten years since that night. Ten long years. Danny couldn't help but think back on all the time that had passed as he sat on top of one of the many tall building in Mobotropolis. He could hardly remember the shining clear streets and lush greenery that had once characterized the city. The laughter and music that could be heard for miles as people enjoyed their lives.

But now, every single surface was covered in muk from the pollution that was pumped out of Robotnik's factories that the parks had all been bulldozed to make room for. Even the weeds had been choked to death in the stagnant air. People were to afraid to walk the streets out of fear of Robotnik's patrol bots.

What people remained were all held up in ruined building or in the sewers, doing whatever they could to survive. Where once Mobius had been a world of peace and plenty, it was now a world of starvation and fear. Were only the nobility was allowed to live in comfort, as long as they payed Robotnik to keep it. Robotnik had taken the figure of speech, 'there should be a law against being this happy' too far and had placed a feign on anyone found being happy. People who couldn't pay it were Robotisized.

It was a shock when within the first few weeks after Robotnik came into power, thieves guilds and black markets were set up throughout the cities. Such things would have been unthinkable in Queen Aleena's time.

The beautiful world was gone. Most of the younger children found it hard to believe that it had ever even existed in the first place.

This was the world that Danny looked down on as he played a sad tone on his father's old harmonica. Waiting for his moment. "Hey, Mobius to Danny. You there man?" The voice of his friend Tucker brought him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'm in position. Just unwinding a little before the job." Danny said into his earpiece mike. "How long to we got?"

"Just a few seconds. How about you Sam are you in..." Tucker started but another voice cut him off.

"Yes I'm in position. Just like I have been for the last twenty minutes, so stop asking." Sam said angrily. "I've already got my snipe riffle set up and I'll be ready the moment those jerks come into the picture."

"Sorry..." Tucker said. "They'll be their in twenty seconds, so just be ready."

Danny stood up, letting the air push through his quills. Even up at this height, you couldn't get away from the pollution, but at least it wasn't stagnant. "Just another day for the resistance." Danny mumbled.

Though their small group was not part of the main resistance. They dealt with all the high end information, like the locations of the old orders leaders, the mystic ruins, and of course, the royal triplets and the Queen herself. Things that they couldn't let get out.

Even after going his separate ways from Queen Aleena, Danny had remained in contact with her, and through his training in the mystic arts, he could find her at any time.

Together they had did their best to ease the pain of the suffering world, and kept an eye on her children from a distance.

Danny looked down to see a large group of SWATbots moving along the ground below him, about to turn to corner and enter Sam's line of fire. There were around fourteen of the standard foot soldier SWATbots along with seven flouting surveillance bots and a combat ship. All of them were guarding a prisoner transporter full of freedom fighters.

"Remember, wait until Sam takes out the surveillance bots before you go in. Even if your hiding yourself with your glamour, they can still spot you with thermals if your not careful." Tucker said.

"Don't worry I..." Danny drownd off as he thought he could hear an electric guitar. Something was changing in the flow of mystic energy around the city. It was a sign. The time was finally approaching.

But he didn't have time to think about it. Sam had taken her first shot and was downing the surveillance bots one after another. "Danny, its all you!" Sam shouted.

Danny nodded to himself and took one step off the tower. He felt the wind blowing past him as he rushed towards the ground.

"Chaos... Control!" He shouted. The dark green mystic energy pushed out of him and covered his body. Once it was gone his black fur was once again silvery white and his eyes were the dark green. The harmonica grew into the large sword in his hand. Since he wasn't as tall as his father, the sword was as big as he was, though he could still swing it with ease. Finally he brought up a glamour around himself, he turned invisible and used his powers to push himself in midair, flying straight for the combat jet.

Landing on one of its wings he pushed his blade in and ran across the surface until the whole thing was separated and the ship fell to the ground.

He smiled to himself as he turned to carve up the SWATbots who shouldn't be able to see him. But to his surprise they opened fire on him. He jumped back and used his psychokinesis to lift up the severed wing of the ship. It was covered in a green aura as it lifted into the air and positioned itself between Danny and the SWATbots. "Hey what gives, SWATbots shouldn't have thermal vision." Danny said.

"Maybe they're a new model?" Tucker said weakly.

Sam sniped down a few more to give Danny an opening, so he dived out of cover and flew straight at the closet bot cutting it in half. He was about to move on to a second one when they shot straight at him forcing him to block their fire again using his sword. "What's going on? Even with thermal vision their shots shouldn't be this accurate." Sam said as she watched them.

"We'll figure it out later." Danny said. He raised his hand and fired off several psychokinetic blasts that came out of his hands as green bolts of energy, smashing into the SWATbots and taring them apart.

Between Sam and Danny the bots were dealt with quickly. Danny cut a large hole in the prisoner transport and cut all the shackles without letting down his glamour before flying off to Sam's position to give her a lift back to HQ.

* * *

"Robotnik, the prisoner transport was attacked, and all the freedom fighters escaped." A machine reported to the evil dictator.

"No matter, no one important was on that transport anyways." Robotnik said grinning as he leaned back in his flouting chair. "More importantly, were the new SWATbots able to see him?" Robotnik asked, knowing perfectly well that it had been the mysterious 'Phantom' that had attacked the transport.

"The new optical lenses were able to get a visual." The machine said.

"Excellent. Just as I suspected, it was nothing more than a sorcerer using one of their cheap magic tricks." Robotnik said in self congratulations. "You did well, Maddie bot." Robotnik chuckled as he glanced over at the Robotisized Maddie Fenton. "The mystic filters you designed worked like a charm. Takes why I keep you around." He laughed. "Pull up the image of this so called 'Phantom'!"

A video played showing the scene. Robotnik's eyes widened as he saw it. "A hedgehog." He said through gritted teeth. "Why is it always hedgehogs?" But then he noticed the sword that it was carrying. "Computer, pull up image on Jack Fenton during the 'Best Day Ever' event." Robotnik order. An image of Jack dead on the ground with a bullet in his head came up.

"No! An earlier image, one with his sword!" Robotnik shouted, even though he did like the look of the dead Jack. A picture of Jack swinging around the massive sword in one hand came up. "Computer, compare the weapons."

"Analyzing... 99.98% match. Same weapon." The computer said.

"Damn! It's the son!" Robotnik said angrily but then he paused. That didn't make sense, Jack's son had black fur didn't he? "Computer, bring up image of Danny Fenton." The computer did as it was told, pulling up a picture of the four year old Danny. "Compare the retina scans of the two hedgehogs eyes."

"Analyzing... 2.3% match. Different hedgehogs." The computer announced.

Robotnik gave a sigh of relief. But then straightened up. "Whatever, it doesn't matter who that hedgehog is. I want it caught and destroyed along with Aleena's children!" Robotnik shouted. Now that he knew that the Queen's children were still alive, all he had to do was destroy them and make sure that the prophecy was never fulfilled.

The true war against the resistance was about to began.

* * *

**There we go, setting completely established. This would be about were episode one starts for Sonic Underground. Now to see if anyone want to write the actual story. (Not it)**

**You're free to use whatever you want and throw out whatever you don't want. **

**I think I broke the 4th wall somewhere in there, but it's nothing that some spit and elbow grease won't fix.**

**I for some reason have a picture in my mind of Yoda saying, 'Give into the chaos, you must not.' **

* * *

**To Girlfish: **

**Why did you have to mention the existence of W.I.T.C.H. Damn that was a good show. Full of stereo types, but still good. Some of you people think it is a shame that they discontinued Sonic Underground, Sonic Underground's plot wasn't even going anywhere. W.I.T.C.H. not getting is foreshadowed Season three was a real shame. Now I'm going to have to watch it again just to convince myself that it is just as good as in my memories. And maybe even read the comics to see if it continued. Thanks a lot.**

**I see hundreds of ways that you could overlap the W.I.T.C.H. universe with the DP universe. I'm really surprised that W.I.T.C.H. isn't a lot more popular.**

**But not Winx Club. It did the opposite of W.I.T.C.H.; Not keeping its characters relatable, drown itself in sequels, using paper thin villains, and the infinite chain of level ups until they all become pointless and all sense of scale is lot. (Like if you had DBZ without any humans in it to give you a sense of perspective) I don't want to watch that again. Ever! (I only ever watched it in the first place with my niece. Still better than spongebob but not by much.)**

**P.S. you really need to turn back on your PM so I don't have to call you out like this. You know everyone can read this right?**


End file.
